From practice, automobiles are known that are configured in the manner of an all-terrain vehicle or of an SUV (sports utility vehicle), for example, and have a vehicle in roof that covers a vehicle interior. The vehicle roof is provided with two lateral longitudinal roof beams that laterally define a roof opening. The roof opening can be closed by means of a rigid roof panel that is selectively fixed to the roof structure or removed from the roof structure so as to be separately stored in a storage space of the vehicle in question, for example.